The Servant & the Prince
by Letsea
Summary: "-Toki…ya… No… debería… ah… continu…" Pese a las las noches que pasan juntos, Tokiya no parece corresponder a los sentimientos de su mayordomo, Otoya, que le ama cada día más. Este no soporta que su amo esté apunto de casarse... ¿hará algo para evitarlo?


¡Buenas! He vuelto de nuevo con un fic de Utapri otra vez ^^ y de nuevo es Otoya y Tokiya. Espero que os guste ^^.

PD: Esta es la primera vez que escribo lemmon . me costó bastante ^^u así espero que no me haya quedado... raro (?)

PD2: Uta no Prince-sama no me pertenece (sería tan feliz *-*) pertenece a su autor, cuyo nombre no sé xD

* * *

><p>El amor entre nosotros está prohibido, lo sé. Tú eres un príncipe y yo solo soy tu mayordomo, un simple sirviente. Además ambos somos hombres, lo que reduce la pequeña esperanza de que algún tipo de relación más allá de lo formal entre nosotros funcione. Eso lo sabes muy bien. Pero aún así, eso no parece importarte. A veces no sé si llamarte amable por dejarme disfrutar de tu compañía cada noche o llamarte cruel por actuar como si nada al llegar la mañana.<p>

-Toki…ya… -Gimo tu nombre al sentir tus dientes clavándose en mi cuello. Solo en nuestras lujuriosas noches me permito tutearte. –No… debería… ah… continu… -Intento decir una frase coherente, capaz de detenerte, pero es imposible: mi mente está completamente en blanco.

Ignoras mis palabras y sigues a lo tuyo logrando que, con cada embestida, desaparezca la poca conciencia que me quedaba.

A la mañana siguiente despiertas y diriges tu azul mirada hacia mí. Te acomodo la bandeja con el desayuno en la cama, capricho tuyo, mientras te estiras. Miro por el rabillo del ojo tu torso desnudo. No importa cuántas noches pase contigo, nunca dejaré de desearte. Te das cuenta hacia donde se dirige mi mirada y con una sonrisa llena de orgullo tiras de mí para besarme. Me aparto sonrojado.

-I-Ichinose-sama –me miras molesto por tratarte con tanta formalidad. -N-no debería hacer eso… alguien podría vernos… -murmuro nervioso.

-A estas horas todos los sirvientes están ocupados, nadie vendrá aquí. Además estás realmente adorable cuando te sonrojas. –dices con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Puedo notar cómo el calor de mis mejillas aumenta. Sonríes divertido y acto seguido me besas de nuevo. Mi razón grita que me aleje de ti pero no puedo, te amo tanto que no me importa lo correcto, solo quiero sentirte más y más cerca. Con este pensamiento te atraigo hacia mí, dejando que algo de zumo se vierta sobre la plateada bandeja.

De repente noto tu fría mano debajo de mi uniforme, acariciando mi espalda. Justo en ese momento, soy capaz de recuperar esa razón que había desechado hace unos instantes. Así pues, me alejo de ti, aún sonrojado, intentando inútilmente recobrar la compostura.

-H-hoy tiene una cita con Nanami-sama para concretar los detalles de la… boda…

Intento tragarme las lágrimas que amenazan por salir. Duele, duele mucho y cada día que pasa, cuanto más cerca esté el día de la boda, más me duele. No quiero, no quiero que te cases, no con otra persona que no sea yo. No quiero que compartas todo con otra persona, no quiero que seas feliz con otra persona… Te quiero solo para mí.

Sé que no importa cómo me sienta, no importan mis celos ni mi tristeza porque nada cambiará; igualmente te casarás con esa princesa.

Sin embargo, aún tengo una pequeña esperanza de que anules la boda, de que la rechaces y te quedes conmigo. Estúpido, ¿cierto? ¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría a su sirviente antes que a una de las más poderosas princesas? Ella lo tiene todo, belleza, poder, es bondadosa y se preocupa por ti. Ella puede darte todo lo que deseas y yo... un simple sirviente, solo puedo darte mi corazón.

Estos pensamientos hacen que una lágrima traicionera recorra mi mejilla. Me miras perplejo, sin estar seguro del todo de lo que acabas de ver. Me apresuro a agachar la cabeza.

-Otoya…

-Venga, ¡tiene que prepararse antes de que se le haga tarde! Cuando se termine el desayuno, llámeme para que le ayude a vertirse.

Dicho eso, salgo de la amplia habitación. Fuera de ella, me secó las lágrimas y me dejo caer lentamente al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

Intento mantener la mente en blanco hasta que me llames para vestirte, pero es imposible; alguna que otra lágrima se escapa de mis ojos.

Tan sumergido estoy en mí mismo que no me doy cuenta de que abres la puerta y caigo a tus pies de espaldas. Me miras con tu rostro inexpresivo de siempre y yo te sonrío, como si no me pasara nada, como si fuera igual de feliz que siempre.

-Vísteme –me ordenas, yo asiento y me levanto para hacer mi trabajo.

Tu cuerpo está completamente desnudo como anoche, sin embargo, unos llevas bóxers ajustados que cubren tu virilidad. Te agradezco mentalmente que te los pusieras, eso facilita un poco mi trabajo. Aún así, tengo mucho cuidado de no tocarte más de lo necesario. Sé que pude sentir tu cuerpo todo lo que quería hace apenas unas horas, pero ya lo extraño.

Por suerte y al contrario que otros días, te dejas vestir bien, sin tentarme, cosa que te agradezco también. Nos mantenemos en silencio hasta que termino de vestirte. No obstante, cuando pensaba que ya me había librado de esta tentación llamada "Tokiya Ichinose", te giras para besarme de nuevo. "Maldito" fue lo único que pude pensar, puesto que con el tacto de tus labios me olvido hasta de quién soy.

-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde –me miras con superioridad. "Cruel", esa es la palabra que mejor te define. Siempre tan frío, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

-Sí señor. –te hago una pequeña reverencia y salgo a prepararte un carruaje.

Os miro. Vais caminando juntos, demasiado juntos para mi gusto, delante de mí. Tu prometida se acerca aún más a ti para cogerte del brazo y apoyar su cabeza en tu hombro. Tú simplemente te dejas hacer mientras sigues caminando como si nada. Yo os miro. Cómo me gustaría ser mujer y poder demostrar delante de todos lo mucho que te amo y que solo yo puedo satisfacerte (una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa se posa sin querer en mis labios al recordar nuestras noches) y hacerte feliz.

Al terminar con los preparativos de la boda, acompañamos a Nanami hasta su casa, mejor dicho, su palacio, y volvemos al tuyo en silencio.

Una vez en casa, intento evitar todo tipo de contacto contigo, pero como buen mayordomo (y como buen enamorado) no puedo ignorar tu llamada. Así que me dirijo a tu habitación, sabiendo perfectamente lo que me espera.

En el momento en que cierro la puerta, te lanzas a mis brazos para besarme. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo, te correspondo feliz; sin embargo, logro volver en mí al sentir tu mano acariciar mi costado. Entonces, intento zafarme de ti como puedo y, finalmente, lo consigo.

Cuando me aparto de ti me miras sorprendido debido a mi inusual rechazo pero, segundos más tarde, me dedicas una sonrisa juguetona; no te vas a dar por vencido, te gustan los retos. No obstante, esta vez, al contrario que otras muchas veces, no lograrás lo que quieres.

-Ponme el pijama –me dices con tono autoritario.

Trago saliva con dificultad y me acerco a ti decidido. "Esta noche no pasará, esta noche no pasará", me repito mentalmente mientras te quito el chaleco y te desabrocho la camisa. Mientras te quito los pantalones intento mantener la mente en blanco, aunque es imposible; el olor de tu piel me embriaga por completo.

Tras despojarte de los pantalones te doy la espalda, buscando el pijama. Grave error; puesto que aprovechas para abrazarme por la cintura y morder el cuello. Un gemido sale sin querer de mis labios. Intento separarme de ti, mi cerebro ordena al resto de mi cuerpo que me separe de ti, pero por alguna razón, éste no contesta.

Todo lo contrario, en contra de mi voluntad, mi cuerpo se gira, quedando frente a ti. Me miras con lujuria mientras diriges tu mano hacia mi parte inferior. "No lo hagas" te suplico mentalmente; estoy seguro que si sigues así, no podré negarme a ti. Sin embargo tu mano no va hacia donde yo creía, sino que se desvía hasta alcanzar mi mano. Suspiro aliviado, pero al segundo me asombro por tu acción.

Haces que toque tu miembro por encima de tu pantalón. Te miro sonrojado, "¿qué planeas?" intento preguntar, pero de mi boca no sale palabra alguna. Pero al parecer, has entendido lo que mi cara quiere decirte así te acercas a mí como si nada, y, mientras desabrochas uno a uno los botones de mi frac, susurras a mi oído con la voz más sexy y lujuriosa que he escuchado alguna vez de tus labios:

"Esta noche soy todo tuyo".

Y en ese preciso instante exploté. Mandé lejos mi racionalidad y mi conciencia, nada de eso me importaba ahora. Te tiro a la cama, me quito la parte superior de mi traje y me coloco encima de ti para, acto seguido, morderte el cuello con ansiedad y desesperación. Suspiro, nunca antes había probado algo tan delicioso. Te oigo gemir ante mi mordisco, lo que hace que sonría orgulloso para mí mismo.

Bajo por todo tu pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde paso. Me paro en tus pezones y comienzo a jugar con ellos, mientras una de mis manos se dirige a quitarte el pantalón. Tus gemidos llenan mis oídos, excitándome más.

Finalmente me separo de ti y termino quitándote los pantalones, junto con tu ropa interior. Relamo mis labios al ver tu erección. Te miro, me observas impaciente, sabes lo que viene ahora y quieres que empiece ya, sonrío mientras me dirijo a cumplir tus órdenes; ¿qué clase de mayordomo sería si desobedeciera a mi amo? Así pues, dirijo tu miembro a mi boca y empiezo a succionar.

-Más… rápido…

Accedo a tus súplicas y acelero el ritmo. Conforme aumento el ritmo, tus gemidos se van haciendo más y más fuertes. No pensaba que oírte gemir fuera tan… placentero.

-Otoya… estoy… a punto… -me adviertes.

Sin embargo, ignoro tu advertencia y acelero más. Escucho salir de tu boca un fuerte gemido mientras noto como mi boca se llena de un líquido transparente.

Alzo la mirada para verte, quedándome fascinado ante tu expresión sonrojada. Te he visto millones de veces desnudo, en la misma posición que tengo ahora, encima de mí, pero nunca antes te había visto tan vulnerable; tu cara está sonrojada y tus ojos cerrados. Definitivamente, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Me acerco a ti para besarte con dulzura. Noto tu mirada sobre mí, me miras impresionado por tal acto; ¿demasiado amor para ti? Aprovecho tu confusión para entrelazar mis dedos con los tuyos. "Te amo", es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. "Te amo", son las únicas palabras que no te puedo decir.

Tras ese breve beso me miras fijamente con decisión. Te miro sin entender lo que quieres decir y tú bajas la vista hasta mi entrepierna. Finalmente comprendo y te sonrío con lujuria. Me quito los pantalones rápidamente y vuelvo a entrelazar mis dedos con los tuyos. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no pones resistencia, al contrario, agarras mi mano fuertemente.

Acerco mi mano libre hasta tus labios y lames mis dedos sin dudarlo. Ah, hoy estás más sexy que de costumbre. Al terminar, introduzco uno de los dedos en tu interior. Gimes suavemente ante el contacto. Más tarde introduzco un segundo, provocando que tu gemido se intensifique. Con el tercero, gimes mi nombre. Al poco tiempo, los retiro. Te miro, asientes con la cabeza, diciéndome con tal gesto que prosiga.

-Si te hago daño… avísame… -te digo preocupado, tu respuesta es una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

Me coloco entre tus piernas y te penetro con suavidad y lentitud. Haces una mueca de dolor, por lo que espero a que te acostumbres a mí. Al poco tiempo, asientes con la cabeza para que prosiga, por lo que empiezo a moverme dentro de ti despacio, aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente.

-Otoya… -Mi nombre es más hermoso si sale de tus labios.-Más… rápido…

Sonrío ligeramente a tu petición y aumento el ritmo, provocando que tus gemidos sean aún más sonoros. Mi sonrisa se ensancha al fijarme en tu nueva erección y comienzo a masturbarte, al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Otoya... estoy… a…

Un gemido hace que no puedas terminar la frase, pero no hace falta que digas nada, sé a qué te refieres. Por tanto, aumento aún más el ritmo hasta que finalmente te vienes en mi mano, gritando mi nombre, y yo en tu interior.

Salgo lentamente de tu interior, te arropo con las sábanas y me acuesto a tu lado. Quisiera llenarte de besos y abrazarte hasta que llegase la madrugada, dentro de unas pocas horas. Pero sé que no puedo hacerlo. Eso solo me haría mal a mí.

Veo como cierras tus ojos lentamente hasta que caes en los brazos de Morfeo. Observo tu rostro sereno y me acerco lentamente a ti mientras beso ligeramente tus labios.

"Te amo, Tokiya"

Es mi último pensamiento antes de caer rendido ante el sueño.

Así, fueron pasando lentamente los días y sus respectivas noches. En ellas, te demostraba lo mucho que te amaba, en cada marca de tu cuerpo, en cada embestida y en cada beso.

Finalmente, llegó el último día, tu último día como soltero. Has quedado con tu futura esposa a pasar la tarde y yo, como siempre, os acompaño. Es mi labor como mayordomo, al fin y al cabo. Aunque me muera de celos, aunque quiera arrancarte de su lado para besarte y que todos sepan que eres mío. Pero no puedo, no debo.

Tras una cena en un restaurante de lujo, es la hora de que os despidáis. La próxima vez que os volváis a ver seréis marido y mujer. Mi pecho se contrae ante tal pensamiento y agacho la cabeza. No quiero, no quiero, quiero que seas mío, solo mío. No quiero que te cases con ella… Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo

-Ichinose-san… -oigo a tu futura esposa llamándote con un tono lleno de timidez, tú te giras para mirarla- podrías… darme un… beso… ¿por favor?

Alzo la vista corriendo. Ella está con la cabeza agachada, su rostro está rojo debido a la vergüenza que debe estar pasando en estos momentos. Pero ella no me interesa. Fijo rápidamente en ti, tú la sonríes ligeramente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la sonríes? Nunca habías sonreído a nadie, ¿por qué a ella sí?

Lentamente te inclinas hacia ella, rodeando su cintura con tus fuertes brazos. No, no es posible. No lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad? Esos labios, son solo míos… ¿verdad? Siento cómo las lágrimas se amontonan en mis ojos cuando por fin juntas tus labios con los suyos. Me siento un estúpido, no, un imbécil. Tenía una pequeña esperanza en que la rechazaras, pero te encargaste de hacerla añicos, como siempre haces.

La vuelta a casa es silenciosa, como siempre que sales con ella. Tu rostro vuelve a ser inexpresivo, la sonrisa de hace unos minutos desapareció por completo. Puedo imaginarme perfectamente cómo debe estar Nanami en estos momentos. Estaría tumbada en su cama, con una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad, contándole con todo lujo de detalles lo sucedido esta tarde a Tomochika, su sirvienta y mejor amiga, creyendo que le perteneces, y que la quieres solo a ella.

Pero yo la dejaré en claro que no es así. Tú eres mío. Quiera o no, me perteneces solo a mí. Estoy harto de quedarme al margen, mientras veo cómo ella se ilusiona porque le pertenecerás cuando seas su marido. Estoy harto de no hacer nada por evitar que os caséis. Sin embargo, lo tengo decidido. No permitiré que os caséis. Eres mío y de nadie más.

Llegó el día de la boda. Todos los mayordomos se han ido, solo quedamos tú y yo en el palacio. Te visto con serenidad, disimulando la mezcla de sentimientos que reinan mi corazón, odio, rabia, tristeza y, sobretodo, amor. Una vez listo te diriges hacia la puerta, pero te impido que salgas, cerrándola y arrinconándote contra ella.

-¿Qué haces? Llegaremos tarde, y el novio no puede hacer esperar a la novia.

Esas palabras hacen que mi paciencia se agote y te beso con furia. Intentas libarte de mí pero te agarro fuertemente las manos y me pego contra ti, impidiendo que te muevas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Es una orden!

Ignoro, por primera vez en mi vida, tu orden y vuelvo a besarte sin tu consentimiento. Mientras sigo besándote susurrando entre beso y beso "te amo", pero no pareces escucharlo. Finalmente consigues librarte de mí y te alejas hacia la otra punta de la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de que hagas nada más te agarro, tirándote al suelo, para acto seguido colocarme encima de ti.

-¡Otoya suéltame! –pataleas, pero es inútil.

-Tokiya… Te amo –me miras sorprendido.- Te amo más que nadie –sonrió, un escalofrío te recorre el cuerpo ¿tienes miedo? ¿Por qué? –No permitiré que seas de nadie más que mío. –susurro mientras rodeo tu cuello con mis manos. –y no importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

Empiezo a apretarte lentamente, notando como te cuesta respirar cada vez más. Lo siento, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, pero aún así… sólo quiero que estés conmigo…

Las lágrimas afloran de mis ojos, formando pequeños ríos en mis mejillas, que acaban chocando contra tu pecho. "Te amo, lo siento" es mi único pensamiento, "Te amo, lo siento". Tu expresión no cambia. ¿Por qué no haces nada por vivir? Sonríes ligeramente, antes de dar tu último suspiro.

Me aparto de ti y me acurruco en tu pecho. Me acerco para besarte los labios, aún cálidos. Mis lágrimas no paran en ningún momento. Saco un puñal de mi chaqueta y me lo inserto en el corazón.

Sé que te hice daño, no merezco perdón por lo que acabo de hacer… Pero espero que al menos puedas comprender lo mucho que te amé, mi querido Tokiya. Y espero que algún día, en otra vida, podamos ser felices.


End file.
